Pyromaniac
This Is Nico’s sona. His alt is Lily Of The Valley ρуяσмαηια¢ | FTM | Demi | Sky x Rain | ��️‍�� |He/him or They/Them |-|Basic= “Yes, yes I’m satan.” ᎪᏢᏢᎬᎪᏒᎪᏁᏟᎬ You watch the skywing hybrid, your gaze trailing up his long, arched neck. His slightly desaturated scales catching bright light. You tilt your head as you look upon large green and blue frills behind his long ears. Your eyes find his matching colored gaze slightly comforting, the look of subtle fear within them quite relatable. His expression is soft, but he try’s to stand with confidence. His colossal wings folded neatly upon his large shoulders. His pale orange mainscales, as it seems, are rippled with tiny freckles of green and blue, matching the pattern of large circlular scales that dot his neck, sides, and tail with clean perfection. His head is freckled with the same greens and blues, right under his bright orange ridges under his eyes. His head, and all down his neck and back had a darker muted orange, with bright orange scales highlighting them. Under his sea green eyes are dark purple bags, from lack of sleep it seems. You see him catch you gaze, giving you a soft smile, albeit a nervous one, and continuing on his day. “If I Take you back... will you come back...?” ᏢᎬᏒsᎾᏁᎪᏞᎥᏆᎽ You feel a swift gust of hot air lift your ears slightly as a lithe dragon with wings of colossal size swoops near you. His eyes are your first sight, they are of a green blue, like waves of sea just before sunset. You can taste the heat on the wind as he dives about. You have heard of him. The one dragon who fled from the skywing kingdom to the rainwings at the start of the war. His wings tuck in and he dives, loosing altitude with speed. You begin to fear he will crash as he gets nearer the ground when suddenly his wings kick open and he catches himself. You know who he is, no doubt. You had read one of his books, titled on the clock. It was about scavengers. He was a proud one, no doubt making an effort to keep his head up and to walk with confidence. He landed with poise so you quickly deducted that he was very feminine for a guy of his stature. He smiled warmly but in his eyes you could see under the blue and into his weak heart. You saw his fear, the fear of what others were thinking. It was seen in his walk, the quick strides, much faster than most, in the way his tail moved, the nervous flick here and there. You could also see his bravado. He looked prepared to fight, and you saw he wasn’t just scale and bone, that upon his legs and arm was lean, compact muscle. You had no doubt he could fare well in a fight. A dragon pushed past him rudely, and you saw a spark in his eye, a short fuse, you assumed. His ear twitched in bitter annoyance as he walked past, his steps heavy. He was, of course, to nervous to act upon his malicious thoughts. |-| Relationships= Relationships are open! Lea Ex-Girlfriend (pre transition) Broke up when Pyro came out as trans. |-| History= Work In Progress |-| Trivia= *He got his name from his(and my) fascination with fire. *The ring on his horn is animus touched, because he was hatched firescales but he can not take off the ring, unless he broke off his horn. Ouch. That’s why he isn’t that special. *Loves setting things on fire *Family was supportive when he came out (in my dreams) *Has Genuinely convinced someone he is satan (true story) |-| Gallery= Any art of this boye you do, if you want, or any art I’ve done or bases I’ve colored of him is right here. 4D766AC7-5174-46FC-9C55-4D3F915E1285.png|Art By Nico! |-| Aesthetic Images= CE81301A-BEEB-478B-AEB2-98A1C505A0B5.jpeg AE9252E0-2283-44A0-938A-A708BD9EA667.png 8B25F72A-C8CB-4E83-8E06-03923B17E91D.jpeg F1B4B574-968D-40DE-8F0C-B78008F0C488.jpeg FB99289A-F3D5-45AE-B4B2-F3056D3AB8AC.jpeg 88958128-661A-4207-83D1-645BC78DC2B6.jpeg A3D6A29A-6331-4FEA-8F85-CA324835007F.jpeg 9F0F15A2-5416-4A46-BEBF-84ED615D31F7.jpeg Category:Dragonsonas Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Males Category:Non-Binary